Our Feelings
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Perasaan kita ... apakah bisa berubah? Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction feat. MikoshibaChiyo
1. Chapter 1: Started to change

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Our Feelings

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

-tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diterima atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini-

Warning for some typo(s)

.

[Perasaan kita … apakah bisa berubah?]

.

Gerimis di awal musim gugur.

Chiyo memandangi langit yang semakin terlihat gelap dari kaca jendela kelasnya.

"Oi, tidak pulang?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati sahabatnya Yuzuki sedang memakan roti melon keju dari kantin, "lupa bawa payung lagi?"

Ia merespon dengan gelengan, membuat pita dan helaian rambutnya ikut bergerak seiring gerakan yang ia buat.

"Aku bawa kok! Aku … akan pulang sebentar lagi, sekarang aku ingin memperhatikan hujan." Jawabnya sebelum kemudian kembali melihat ke langit melalui jendela yang sama.

Yuzuki mengerutkan dahinya sambil terus mengunyah, "Memperhatikan hujan? Kau terkadang bisa aneh juga." Ujar Lorelei klub musik itu sembari mengambil tasnya dari meja, "aku duluan ya!" Setelah berkata begitu gadis serampangan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Chiyo yang asyik tenggelam dalam lamunan di kelas seorang diri.

.

[Katanya, seiring waktu memang bisa]

.

Terdengar air hujan kini mulai menampar jendela-jendela kelas tak berdosa.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chiyo akhinya sudah berada di loker sepatu. Matanya ia kerjapkan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Mikorin?" suaranya ia keraskan agar tak kalah dengan derasnya hujan.

Siapa yang tahu ternyata gerimis itu menjadi hujan sungguhan? Air bagai jatuh tercurah dari langit begitu saja.

Dan siapa sangka pula Chiyo akan menemukan pria surai merah itu tengah duduk dan terlihat depresi di sana? Tidak ada orang lain kini di loker sepatu selain mereka berdua—bersama dengan hujan yang tak kunjung diam.

"Sakura!"

Suara Mikoshiba pun terdengar lamat-lamat di telinganya, ekspresi lega yang kini tergambar di wajah Mikoshiba membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa belum pu—?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri pria yang duduk di pintu masuk gedung sekolah itu, namun, ia tak melanjutkan pertanyaan ketika jemari Mikoshiba menunjuk hujan. 'Ah, lupa bawa payung ya….' Sang pemuda tampan semakin berwajah cerah ketika melihat payung merah yang ada di tangan Chiyo.

"—tapi kurasa, payung ini tak akan banyak berfungsi." Lanjut Chiyo, dan entah kebetulan atau apa, petir pun mulai meramaikan hujan di senja itu. Seketika si pemuda kembali terlihat murung.

Gadis dengan dua buah pita merah di rambutnya itu berpikir sejenak, "hm … bagaimana kalau kita menunggu hujan teduh di klub drama?"

Seperti yang ia bisa tebak, ekspresi wajah Mikoshiba kembali berubah cerah.

.

[Tidak, pasti tidak mungkin bisa berubah]

.

"Jarang sekali Mikorin belum pulang pukul segini, ada apa?" tanya Chiyo ketika mereka melewati koridor sekolah menuju ruang klub drama.

"Aku … tadi keasyikan melihat spoiler game terbaru dan tanpa sadar semua sudah pulang." Atas jawaban itu, perempuan bertubuh mungil itu pun merasa bodoh sudah bertanya.

Selanjutnya mereka hanya diam. Bukannya tak ingin memecah keheningan, tetapi percuma saja berbicara dengan suara hujan deras sebagai _backsound_ seperti sekarang ini. Serta tak lupa juga diselingi suara petir yang menggelegar—membuat Mikoshiba semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Walau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan cowok ini, Chiyo masih merasa risih ketika tubuh Mikoshiba yang menempel padanya bergesekan dengan tubuhnya seperti saat ini dan, dan hei—kenapa jantungnya malah berdetak lebih cepat?

.

[Eh, eh, tapi mungkin saja….]

.

Dengan Mikoshiba yang tetap menempel erat begitu, mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk ruang klub drama yang membuat Chiyo akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Gadis itu membuka pintu klub drama dengan bersemangat. Kepalanya penuh dengan perkiraan apa yang klub unik itu lakukan, mengira-ngira Kashima sedang memerankan peran apa sekarang.

Namun malang, mereka mendapati ruang klub drama itu kosong. Chiyo membenturkan kepalanya ke sudut pintu—ia lupa hari ini klub drama sedang beristirahat setelah pertunjukan musim gugur mereka kemarin siang. Bahkan Hori-_senpai_ sang presiden klub pun tak didapati batang hidungnya.

Gadis itu melirik ke orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat tak karuan—seolah-olah bisa menangis kapan saja. Chiyo membenturkan kepalanya kembali ke pintu; lelah.

.

[Aku tak mengerti….]

.

"A-aku bukannya takut!"

"Iya iya,"

"Po-pokoknya tidak takut!"

"Iya iya,"

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke tempat semula—ruang loker. Mikoshiba memang berkali-kali berkata ia tak takut, tetapi ketika petir menyambar terasa begitu dekat, tiba-tiba saja jarak di antara mereka menjadi tak ada.

Chiyo menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan sekarang. Harusnya tadi ia tak melamun dulu melihat gerimis sambil memikirkan Nozaki, tetapi jika ia tak melakukannya Mikorin pasti akan ketakutan sendirian sekarang.

Kesimpulan: Tuhan sayang pada orang bodoh.

Di samping itu … semakin dekat jarak di antara mereka semakin dadanya terasa sakit, seolah jantungnya ingin melompat keluar dan bermain lompat tali di perempatan terdekat, hei, hei, ini pasti tidak berarti apa-apa bukan? Apa ini salah satu pertanda masuk angin?

"Bagaimana jika kita tempuh saja hujannya?" ucapnya spontan ketika semakin tak tahan dengan jarak di antara mereka, bisa saja sebentar lagi Mikoshiba memeluknya atau bahkan pemuda itu akan melompat ke pangkuannya.

Mikoshiba menatapnya dengan pandangan, 'apa-kau-gila?'

"Berteduh di apartemen Nozaki-_kun_?"

Lagi, ekspresi cowok tampan (tapi bodoh) itu berubah senang.

Melihat ekspresi persetujuan itu Chiyo kemudian membuka payungnya dan mencoba menjajarkan tubuh mereka berdua untuk mengetahui apa payung itu cukup untuk melindungi dua orang.

Dan fakta dengan kejamnya berkata bahwa payung merahnya tak cukup besar.

"Mikorin, pakai saja dulu ke apartemen Nozaki-_kun_ lalu kembalilah menjemputku, bagaimana?"

Mata pemuda itu bilang ia tak mau.

"Kalau begitu aku yang—"

Kali ini gelengan kuat yang Chiyo dapati.

"Aku lebih baik menggendongmu daripada pergi atau bahkan tinggal sendiri!"

Ah … dasar perempuan berkelamin lelaki….

.

[….jalani saja dulu]

.

Air hujan dari jalanan yang basah merembes ke sepatu dan celana panjang Mikoshiba tak membuatnya berhenti berlari. Karena ia berpendapat itu lebih baik daripada mereka (tepatnya dia) tak terkurung di sekolah sendirian.

Sedangkan Chiyo yang kini tengah berada di dekapannya sedang mengatur napas dan detak jantung karena Mikoshiba menggendongnya dengan gendongan ala pengantin—pemuda itu yang memaksa.

Tangan kiri gadis itu memegangi payung, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi kaus Mikoshiba. Ia bisa merasakan ada ketukan yang sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya di sana. Mungkin … karena pemuda itu sedang berlari? Ya pasti karena itu.

Wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba, terlalu kontras dengan suhu dingin yang sekarang menyapu kulitnya.

'Kenapa aku berharap … apartemen Nozaki-_kun_ menjadi sedikit lebih jauh?'

.

Hujan masih terus turun tanpa ampun.

Nozaki membuatkan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk asisten-asistennya tersebut. Chiyo dan Mikoshiba sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yah, kostum yang ada di apartemen Nozaki, karena pakaian lelaki itu yang terlalu raksasa untuk mereka.

Syukurlah kostumnya tidak aneh, hanya gakuran dan baju sailor biasa—yang mereka kenakan secara terbalik dari gender mereka (karena gakuran yang berukuran kecil, Chiyo yang beruntung yang mendapatkannya) akhirnya setelah berdebat (sebenarnya lebih seperti rengekan) Mikoshiba memakai pakaian Nozaki yang sudah kekecilan.

"Tadi … kau menggendong Sakura ya?"

Nozaki bertanya sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaan menggambarnya. Chiyo dan Mikoshiba saling berpandangan, sedetik kemudian Mikoshiba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yah … itu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang cowok keren 'kan?" pria itu menyibakkan rambut merahnya, berusaha terlihat _cool_ walau sedikit gugup.

Seketika Nozaki langsung berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ia menaruh pensil mekaniknya di atas meja begitu saja lalu menatap Mikoshiba dan Chiyo bergantian.

"Hm … bisa ceritakan lebih detail? Tepatnya bagaimana rasanya?"

Tertusuk rasanya. Sesaat tadi, di dalam hati Chiyo berharap Nozaki akan merasa cemburu walaupun sedikit, namun kenyataan memang selalu pahit untuk gadis yang bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti dirinya.

'Ah … rasanya mau terjun saja dari lantai tiga puluh….'

Kemudian si pita merah melirik Mikoshiba untuk sedikit mengalihkan rasa perih hatinya. Yah, dia juga penasaran pemuda itu akan menjawab apa.

"Rasanya … bi-biasa saja!"

Wajah Mikoshiba … ah, memerah hingga ke telinga….

'Eh?!'

.

*…*

.

Thanks for reading!

G-Mo

July 2014

p.s: semogafandominimakinramaihshshs.

.

Omake!

Beberapa hari setelah itu saat sepulang sekolah.

"Mikorin,"

"Ah, ya, Sakura?"

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran … Apa tidak ada perempuan yang sesuai kriteriamu? Maksudku bukan yang di _game_ ataupun _figure_ tentu saja."

"Hm?" rambut merah itu berpikir sejenak sambil melihat ke langit-langit koridor sekolah, "tidak ada..."

"Ja-jangan kau menyukai sesama—"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Ah…. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menjawab," Chiyo mengangguk, sedikit, sedikit terlihat kecewa namun ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik dari Mikoshiba, "ayo ke apartemen Nozaki-_kun_!"

"Um!"

'…kalau saja, kalau saja kau tidak menyukai Nozaki … Sakura.'

.

_Biarkan saja_

_Biarkan saja mereka seperti ini—sementara_

_Sampai akhirnya_

_Ketika rasa gengsi _

_Terkalahkan oleh kata hati_

.


	2. Chapter 2: Completely changing

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Izumi Tsubaki**

.

_(masih) musim gugur._

Istirahat sekolah siang itu dihabiskan Mikoshiba dengan melamun di tempat duduknya.

'Ternyata Sakura itu ber-_opp_—memiliki dada yang berisi.'

Sudah lebih dari seminggu berlalu sejak hari berhujan yang membuatnya menggendong gadis mungil itu, tetapi rasa hangat temperatur tubuhnya masih teringat oleh sang pemuda, seolah setiap porinya bisa mengingat rasa di setiap detik ketika kulit mereka saling menyapa.

Dadanya—mungkin pemuda dengan helai merah ini memang mesum, tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud—dada gadis itu bergemuruh. Mikoshiba tahu, ia tahu karena dadanya juga berdentum tak berirama kala itu.

Sakura Chiyo.

Belum setahun mereka bertemu dan menjadi akrab, tapi si pita merah itu telah membuat jantungnya tak berfungsi secara normal. Ajaib.

"Mikoshiba,"

'Ah, wangi rambut _orange_-nya—

"Oi, Mikoshiba,"

—aroma jeruk—

"Mikoshiba!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dari lamunannya yang jauh dan indah, mendapati pria dengan rok—bukan, bukan, maksudnya si pemudi tampan—Kashima, sahabatnya berdiri di depan mejanya dengan ekspresi wajah keheranan. Ia pun bertanya dengan gelagapan; panik.

"A-ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau suka melamun, heh?" tanya perempuan tampan itu dengan nada setengah mengejek, "Chiyo-_chan_ titip pesan, katanya hari ini dia pulang duluan, flu."

'FLU?! SI KECIL ITU TERSERANG FLU—VIRUS SIALAN!' dalam benak si _playboy_ (atau kau bisa bilang berlagak _playboy_) itu terbayang Chiyo yang sedang flu terkapar tak berdaya di kasur kamarnya (terima kasih pada Nozaki yang membuatnya berpikir semua orang yang terjangkit flu akan terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu, karena yah, Mikoshiba sendiri benar-benar jarang terkena penyakit itu; sebut saja orang bodoh memang jarang terkena flu).

"Ah…." Ia mengangguk sedikit agar di mata Kashima ia bisa terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali dengan kabar itu, agar tak terprediksi bahwasanya ia khawatir. _Sangat_ khawatir. "Trims."

Sang pangeran mengacungkan ibu jari kirinya, kemudian berlalu sambil mengangkat bahu; bingung.

'Ada apa dengan si Merah itu?'

.

.

.

'Bukannya aku peduli atau apa ya! A-apalagi merasa khawatir!'

Kontras dengan kata hatinya, sekarang Mikoshiba sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Chiyo—yang alamatnya ia dapatkan dari salah satu anggota ekskul seni (dengan bersusah payah menahan rasa gugup untuk berbicara dengan orang baru tentunya)—ditemani sekantung plastik putih berisi buah segar di tangan kanannya.

Katanya _sih_ tak peduli … tapi bisa menyempatkan diri membeli buah ke supermarket itu harus dibilang apa? Bodoh?

Kalau begitu bodoh bagian kedua adalah .…

Dia lupa fakta memilukan bahwa seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki di rumah anak perempuan seorang diri.

Diliriknya _handphone_-nya yang berada di saku kemeja.

'Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh menyuruhnya membukakan pintu, dia sedang sakit." Ujarnya dalam hati disertai gelengan kuat yang terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

Baru saja ia ingin berbalik—tidak jadi membesuk gadis berpita itu—pintu rumah bergaya minimalis itu terbuka.

"Eh? Mikorin?" siapa sangka yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah Chiyo sendiri dengan piyama biru langit berbalut jaket pink, masker oranye dan tanpa hiasan rambut pitanya?

"A, aku hanya kebetulan lewat!"

Ya, kebetulan lewat. Menumpang galau di depan pintu rumah orang yang tak disangka ternyata saling kenal, plus sekantung plastik buah segar di tangan. Alasan dungu macam apa itu wahai Mikoshiba?

.

Chiyo dengan wajah senang—dengan pipi merona merah karena demam (atau mungkin bisa juga karena hal lain)—menuangkan teh melati yang ia seduh untuk tamunya. Tamunya sendiri sih sedang duduk di balik meja ruang keluarganya dengan gugup.

"Aku senang sekali Mikorin datang!"

Awalnya tadi Chiyo ingin membeli sendiri obat untuk flunya, akan tetapi ternyata di dalam kantung plastik Mikoshiba tidak hanya terdapat buah segar, namun juga obat flu.

Masih bisa berkata 'kebetulan lewat', wahai Mikoshiba?

"Ha-harusnya kau istirahat saja! Bi-biar aku yang tuangkan tehnya!" si surai merah memang berkata begitu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu banyak bergetar hingga tak sanggup bergerak dan hanya mematung duduk di seberang Chiyo.

Chiyo tersenyum sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh padanya, "tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sembuh karena obat yang Mikorin bawa!"

Setan kecil—bukan hanya badannya yang mungil—terkadang si Pita tak sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah setan kecil.

Pipi pemuda tampan—tapitsun-tapipemalu-tapidungu-dantapitapiyanglain—itu memerah malu, makin malu rasanya ketika ia menyadari tak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana.

"U-um, orang tuamu mana?"

"Kerja." Surai oranye itu menggenggam cangkir tehnya yang hangat.

Mulai terlihat rasa panik di raut wajah sang pemuda, "kakak? Adik?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Chiyo sambil menyeruput teh melatinya dengan hikmat.

"Ja-jadi kau sendirian sekarang?" bukan hanya panik lagi yang terlihat, namun wajah Mikoshiba perlahan mulai memucat.

"Hm, tapi tidak lagi, 'kan sekarang ada Mikorin,"

'Mati …, mati yuk.' Wajah pria yang dijadikan model Mamiko itu c_ompletely_ pucat. Bahkan kini ia tak bisa menarik bibir dan menggerakkan lidahnya untuk merangkai kata.

"Mikorin santai saja, tidak apa-apa." Pemudi itu tahu si pemuda merasa _keki_ jika hanya berduaan di rumah asing ini, "kita nonton tv yuk, atau Mikorin ingin main _game_? Anggap saja kita sedang di rumah Nozaki-_kun_." Lanjutnya sembari menghidupkan tv dengan tenang.

Bunyi-bunyian dari tv mulai menyadarkan Mikoshiba kembali.

"Kau harus istirahat … Sakura," ucapnya lirih dan malu-malu, malu ternyata ia ketahuan merasa tak nyaman.

"… kalau begitu temani aku istirahat ya?"

Makin gawat saja.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya Mikoshiba menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamar perempuan yang bukan saudara.

Aroma jeruk—serupa dengan aroma tubuh dan rambut Sakura—menyeruak dari dalam kamar _girly_ itu. Rasanya pemuda itu bisa pingsan di mana saja di setiap detik, entah karena malu atau kelewat bahagia.

"Ayo Mikorin, santai saja." Chiyo memasuki kamarnya kemudian berjongkok di depan tv kamarnya, "aku punya beberapa _game_, tapi mungkin bukan seleramu tapi kurasa akan ada yang cocok untukmu." ujarnya sembari mengaduk kotak yang berisi beberapa kaset _game _dan video.

Mikoshiba diam saja di pintu masuk kamar itu. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin sudah terkena flu karena badannya terasa meriang. Flu wangi kamar gadis.

'Berdua saja ... Di kamar….'

Seolah tanpa dosa Chiyo meraih lengannya kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk. Mikoshiba bisa merasakan panas tubuh makhluk mungil itu ketika tangannya menyentuh lengannya.

"Kau masih demam," desisnya khawatir, "tidurlah, Sakura."

Alih-alih mengikuti sarannya, Chiyo duduk dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke bahu Mikoshiba; menggenggam lengan kemeja putih milik si merah.

"… Mikorin jangan pergi, aku kesepian…."

Chiyo yang berada di sebelah kirinya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena demam yang ia derita.

Mikoshiba mencoba menahan napasnya dan mengatur detak jantungnya. Seolah kini jantungnya telah berubah menjadi tabuh perang dan akan meledak kapan saja, "a-aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Si pita kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda merah, manik ungunya mulai menutup seiring perasannya yang kini terasa nyaman.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gadis itu benar-benar tertidur.

Ia tetap terlihat cantik dan imut sekali walau tanpa pita. Mikoshiba tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya pelan menuju dagu gadis itu.

Mungil.

Mungil dan hangat suhu tubuhnya yang demam jelas terasa oleh si pemuda.

Jeruk.

Aroma jeruk di mana-mana, menusuk hidungnya namun membuatnya merasa tenang.

Jemarinya yang gemetar terus naik, membelai pelan pipi kiri Chiyo. Lembut sekali. Seolah meminta untuk digigit dan diciumi.

Mikoshiba mulai menikmati apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Menyusuri hidung si gadis, kemudian kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup. Semuanya mungil, semuanya begitu pas.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh ketika jemarinya sampai di bibir Chiyo. Seolah ada pesta pora dengan _bass effect_ yang luar biasa di jantungnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Termangu, terbius akan warna merah dan rasa lembut yang menyapa buku-buku jarinya.

"Sakura…."

Kegiatannya ia akhiri dengan kecupan kecil di kening Chiyo. Karena sungguh ia tak berani berbuat lebih jauh. Dan entah mengapa seolah gadis yang sedang tidur itu merespon kecupannya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Nozaki-kun…."

Ah. Perih.

.

.

.

"Mikorin sudah bangun?"

Mikoshiba mengerjapkan matanya. Masih di kamar Chiyo ternyata.

"Suhu tubuhku sudah turun loh, Mikorin!" soraknya dengan bahagia, "terima kasih sudah menemani, ng … apa aku berbuat aneh selama tidur?" perempuan itu memandangnya dengan selidik; matanya sudah tak sesayu tadi.

Hati pemuda itu kembali remuk hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana Chiyo menggumamkan nama Nozaki ditidurnya.

"Tidak, kau hanya tidur. Di bahuku."

Terserahlah ia jika terdengar jutek atau cemburu … yang penting kini hatinya terasa panas. Emosinya meronta.

"Hm … " Chiyo terlihat lega, tak terlihat sedikit pun ia terlihat khawatir Mikoshiba kalau-kalau telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Entah karena ia percaya pada pemuda itu, atau karena tak menyadari perasaan tulusnya.

"Mikorin mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. aku masih kenyang." Jawabnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dengan segera, "karena kau sudah bangun, aku pulang dulu."

Kemudian dengan tetap memasang senyum terpaksa ia keluar dari rumah itu. Tangan yang menyentuh wajah Chiyo ia taruh di dadanya.

Hangatnya masih terasa.

.

_Aku tak mengapa_

_Tak mengapa bila ditolak dunia_

_Tapi jangan sebut namanya_

_Jangan sebut namanya ditidurmu_

_Padahal bahuku yang kau tiduri_

.

* * *

Untuk pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya ke sini, terima kasih banyak. Balasan review akan datang menyusul dalam bentuk PM.

Agustus 2014

Gmo

* * *

.

**Omake**

Ruang kelas 2-G di istirahat siang itu hanya ada Mikoshiba di mejanya. Kemudian muncullah seorang insan dengan dua buah pita di balik pintu kelasnya menyapa.

"Mikorin,"

"Ya?"

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa, seolah hari itu hanya bunga tidur siangnya. Seolah kening yang kala itu ia kecup tidak pernah ada.

Beberapa kali ia mendapati Sakura Chiyo masih saja berusaha keras untuk di-_notice_ Nozaki. Sungguh tak ada yang berubah.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah Nozaki," lanjut gadis pita itu.

"Ya, lalu?"

Ya Mikoshiba tahu. Padahal naskah Nozaki sudah selesai dua hari lalu. Berarti jelas bukan apa pun tentang komik. Mungkin Chiyo sudah menyatakan cintanya. Entahlah apa pun Mikoshiba tak ingin mendegarnya lebih jauh.

Tanpa ia sadari di meja kelasnya sudah ada _cupcake_ setengah gosong dengan jeruk sebagai hiasannya.

"Aku minta diajari membuat ini. Mungkin terlihat tidak bagus dan juga tak seenak punya Nozaki-_kun_, tapi ini penuh dengan rasa terima kasihku." Chiyo tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona tipis. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

"…." Mikoshiba hanya bisa diam mematung kehilangan kata-kata.

Rasanya kini jika ia diminta untuk melukis pelangi di langit pun ia mampu.


End file.
